SCP-469
Summary At first glance, SCP-469 appears to be a gargantuan pile of white feathers measuring 8.84m (29ft) in diameter and weighing several tons. Upon closer inspection however, subject is actually a vast array of enormous white avian wings, tightly curled up into a dense mound. Each wing varies in size and span, ranging from a few centimeters to several meters, but all are covered with glossy white feathers. X-rays have revealed the wings to possess a hollow bone structure underneath similar to other birds, though these bones are very soft and flexible, allowing the wings to bend and coil up at angles other birds, and indeed other vertebrates, are incapable of. At the center of the mass is a large humanoid creature, curled up into a fetal position, to which all the wings are attached to by its spine. SCP-469 seems to feed exclusively on sounds and sound waves, using the energy gained from sound to grow newer and bigger wings and feathers. The louder the sound and/or the higher the frequency, the faster SCP-469 grows. Though it can be sustained by any sound, it seems to have a preference for rhythmic/musical noises, especially those produced by bells (see addendum). SCP-469 itself, however, seems to make no noise whatsoever due to the sound-absorbing structure of its plumage. Any human or animal that touches or gets too close to the surface of the creature will be quickly enveloped by the outstretching wings and drawn inside. Despite the feathers’ soft appearance, each hair has a sharp point that quickly pierces through clothing and into bare flesh, releasing a neurotoxin that immediately stimulates all the pain receptors in the body, as well as other stimulants to keep the victim from passing out too quickly. This is to make the victim scream loudly, thus feeding SCP-469 even more until the victim eventually goes into shock. SCP-469 is responsible for the loss of four personnel this way. Touching SCP-469 with dead or nonliving objects has no effect. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: SCP-469, "Many-Winged Angel" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Sound Manipulation/Absorption (Absorbs any form of sound and uses it to grow), Size Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid when exposed to sound, able to regenerate and grow faster than flames can burn it) Attack Potency: Street level (Can kill physically peaked humans) Speed: Subsonic (Able to completely envelop its prey in its feathers faster than they can react) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Able to overpower and restrain grown men with its wings) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level Stamina: Unknown Range: Dozens of meters with its wings Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Able to take advantage of the prey it captures by keeping them trapped and in constant pain for as long as possible to allow it to grow as much as it can before the prey goes into shock) Weaknesses: Cannot grow if there is no noise present Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Angels Category:Poison Users Category:Pain Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9